Melissa Sparrow: Port Royal's Missing Beauty
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Jack's daughter has been kidnapped by Barbossa! Can Jack save her before Barbossa does away with her or will Melissa just kick Barbossa's butt? Read to find out, then review! It's now a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

1

Jack Sparrow woke up. His head was pounding, and his mouth was very dry.

"Dad?" a soft voice said. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Melissa, I am." he said to his small 12 year-old daughter. She smiled.

"Good, because Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth (A/N: that's what she calls them) are waiting downstairs for you,"

She went out of the room, her long black hair swinging in its normal single braid. Jack sat for a minute, lost in thought. His daughter had dark brown eyes and long black hair, like him. She was fast, smart, and funny, like him. But she wasn't daft like him. She was excellent with a sword, and she never missed her target with a gun, but she never tried to bargain her way out of things.

"Jack!" a voice cried, grinding into his headache. Elizabeth Turner walked in, followed by Will and Melissa. Melissa was holding a brand-new sword, and she was thanking Will profusely.

"I see you have a new sword, little bird," Jack smiled.

"Yes, dad. Uncle Will made it for me." she said proudly. Will smiled at her. None of the three adults could resist her. Nor could many of the boys on the island. She was gorgeous, but she thought that she was just plain. She was anything but. Jack shook his head and said, "Go get daddy an aspirin, there's a good girl."

Melissa hurried out, swishing and parrying with her sword on the way out.

"Jack," Elizabeth said nervously. "Is that safe, her being alone with a brand new sword?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine!" Jack laughed.

Melissa came in, smiling and holding two aspirins in one small hand, a glass of water in the other.

"Here, dad. I thought you should have two for your hangover," she said cheekily. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go practice with your Uncle Will?" he suggested.

"All right! I haven't had a lesson all year!" she said gleefully, and ran out, followed closely by Elizabeth and Will. Jack smiled. Melissa had them all wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even know it. He had taken his aspirin, and he was just drifting off to sleep when a scream pierced the air. Melissa's scream. Jack jumped out of bed, dressed like lightning, grabbed his sword, and ran out just in time to see Elizabeth, Will, and Melissa being dragged off by his old crew. Not Mr. Gibbs and them, but Barbossa's old crew. He ran after them, trying to draw their attention, but they ignored him. They finally got to their boat, jumped aboard, and sailed away, leaving Jack onshore with tears streaming down his face and screaming to his daughter.

** …**

Melissa Sparrow sat in a little room, silently fuming. She was too angry to be afraid. She had just been dragged off, without putting up a fight! She was furious with herself. She got up and grabbed her sword. She decided to fight them now. She also had her pistol strapped onto her waist. She ran to the door, and, to her surprise, it opened first try.

'Dad wasn't kidding when he said that these pirates were really stupid.' she thought. She crept up the stairs, wincing at the littlest squeak. She came on deck to find Will and Elizabeth about to walk the plank.

"NO!" Melissa cried.

A man turned around. Melissa caught her breath.

"Well, well, if it isn't the young daughter of Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said.

A/N: What happens next? Well, if you push that nice little review button, you will find out! REVIEW OR I WILL DIE!


	2. A Desperet Father

Me: Hi, everyone! I've got Jack here to answer to all of my reviewers.

Jack: Fine! Thank you to Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn for your kind words. My daughter wrote you a note.

_Dear Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn,_

_THANK YOU! That was very nice of you to say, seeing as it's her first fic._

_Review again soon,_

_Melissa Sparrow._

Me: Don't forget zoey ().

Jack: Sorry! Here's more!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POTC! I DO own Melissa. She's original. 

2

Barbossa cackled evilly at the look on Melissa's face.

"Surprised to see me, are ye, lass?" he asked.

"Well, you should be surprised to see me, seeing as your goons were supposed to lock the door of my room," she retorted.

"YOU IDIOTS!" he roared, and turned to rant at his "comrades".

Melissa ran over to Will and Elizabeth.

"Are you two okay?" she asked nervously as she untied them.

"Not good," Will grimaced as Elizabeth touched his shoulder. "I think they broke it."

Melissa shook her head.

"I don't have any medicine with me, but I DO have that hipflask that dad gave me yesterday. He filled it with rum. It should dull the pain so I can wrap your shoulder. But first, let's go."

She ran towards the stairs, followed by Will and Elizabeth. They raced into the room that Melissa had been in, and Melissa found the key, locked the door, and hid the key. She took off the hip flask, grabbed a cup that was conveniently hanging on the wall, filled it with about 2 inches of rum, and gave it to Will, who drank it. Melissa then took off her bandana, which she always wore, and wrapped it tightly around Will's shoulder to stop the bone from poking out (A/N: nasty!).

"Will he be okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Hopefully," Melissa sounded equally worried. She took out her gun, gunpowder, and bullets, and began to load her gun.

"At least the curse was broken. Now we can kill them," she said. She turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you'll have to use Will's sword to fight the pirates. Will, you're going to have to stay in here."

She began to undo her braid.

"Are you nuts?" Will exclaimed. "It'll fly into your eyes."

"No, I'm not nuts," Melissa grinned as she braided a pointed diamond ring she had had in her purse into the end of her braid.

"I want to hurt Barbossa as much as possible."

Jack was his room.

"WHY Melissa, WHY!" he screamed to the ceiling.

He HAD to save her. He would never forgive himself if… well, he didn't want to think of what would happen. He would commandeer a ship by himself if he had to!

"I know!" he said suddenly. "I'll get the old crew back together!"

He ran outside and ran to the pub where his old crew was staying.

"Gibbs!" he yelled, bursting through the door.

"Yes, Jack? Gibbs isn't here," Anamaria came into the room. "What is it, Jack?"

"Melissa's been captured by Barbossa, and if we don't leave NOW, she'll be killed!"

Anamaria gasped.

"Everyone! We have an emergency!"

The crew assembled in the small room.

"Melissa Sparrow has been captured by Barbossa. We have to act immediately, or else, she WILL be killed!"

"We're leaving today! Are you all with me?" Jack bellowed.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot screeched.

Melissa and Elizabeth crept out onto the deck. Melissa had her gun cocked and her sword sharpened. Elizabeth was carrying her sword in an expert swordsman grip.

"Are you ready, Elizabeth?" Melissa muttered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she murmured back.

"Come on. His back is turned," she nodded at Barbossa. She silently drew her gun and aimed it.

"Put it away, lassie," he said, turning. Melissa gasped.

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffy! Who is it? Is it Barbossa, but he's horribly disfigured, or is it her father? Hmmmm… tell me what YOU want!


	3. John Turner and a Surprise

Me: All right, now I have Melissa here to answer my reviews.

Melissa: All right! First, Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn: MUHAHAHA! A CLIFFY! Jack, Will and Elizabeth say hi and thank you for REVIEWING so often. Now, Melissa: THANK YOU! Sirius's Daughter is VERY glad that you love it, and so am I!

Disclaimer: You all know the answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put it away, lassie," he said, turning. Melissa gasped.

"JOHN!" she cried, and raced to Will and Elizabeth's son. He looked very much like his father: brown hair, brown eyes, and a grin that made every girls heart melt. Except for Melissa's, that is.

"I heard that Barbossa-"

He stopped, and it was clear why.

"What about me, lad?" Barbossa asked calmly, eerily. He was pointing his sword at John's throat. Melissa stood there in shock for a moment, narrowed her eyes, took her gun out again, aimed briefly, and fired. The bullet hit the sword, flinging the sword from Barbossa's hand. She cocked her gun and pointed it at Barbossa.

"If that sword makes his HAIR part, I'll pull this trigger, and you'll be lost to Davy Jones Locker."

Barbossa smiled evilly at her.

"I doubt you could hit the broadside of a barn," he said, cruel amusement clear in his voice.

Melissa's eyes narrowed again. She turned, closed her eyes, aimed, and fired. It hit one of the crew, and he dropped into the ocean.

"All right, lass," Barbossa growled. "Lower the gun and no one gets hurt."

Melissa lowered the gun and raised the sword, pointing it at Barbossa's throat.

"Now, is that really very necessary?"

He then grabbed his sword again and hit hers away. A massive swordfight broke out. Melissa twirled away, and almost hit Barbossa, but John was his "shield."

"John, DUCK!" she cried.

He willingly obliged, and she cut Barbossa's hat.

"You'll be paying for that one, Miss SPARROW!" Barbossa roared, and wildly slashed about. Melissa ducked and dodged blow after blow. She finally had enough time to draw her pistol and clip him in the temple with a bullet. He was immediately unconscious.

"That worked," John said with a grin.

"You're welcome. Now let's see what Will's up to."

Melissa led the way to the room. She took out the key from her pocket and quietly unlocked the door. She shut it and locked it just as Will woke up.

"Holy- JOHN!" he cried, smiling. He hadn't seen his son since yesterday.

"Dad, I just saw you yesterday," he said, his voice muffled by his fathers hug.

"I know," Will smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly the window opened and someone climbed in.

"Hello, everyone," the person said, straitening up. Melissa gasped.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! Sorry the chapter was so hurried, and there was no Jack. Sigh Anyway, TELL ME WHO YOU WANT THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON TO BE, ONLY IT CAN'T BE JACK 'CAUSE HE'S LOOKING FOR GIBBS! The person can be someone from a comic, or a cartoon, or another book, JUST TELL ME WHO YOU WANT THE PERSON TO BE!


	4. The Surprise Guests

Me: ACK! I haven't updated for a WEEK! Well, here's Elizabeth to answer the reviews.

Elizabeth: First off, monkeybother: thank you for saying that it's the best!

Densetzu no Gaizen: First, if I got rid of Melissa, the story would have no point. Second, NEVA! MUHAHAHAHA!

white rose-black stem: Thanks so much! Here's that update!

Kiss Death Black: Seeing as this is now an HP crossover, HERE HE IS!

faith: He wasn't thinking clearly.

Heather: One, I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'LL FALL FOR HIM. And 2, HERE HE IS!

No: NEVA!

Smithy: She MIGHT fall for him.

Elven-Roariar-Jeavryn: ANOTHER ONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, everyone," said the person, straitening up. Melissa gasped.

"Who are you?" she said quietly, yet sounding scared. He swept long, raven- black hair from his face.

"My name is-"

Someone crashing through the window interrupted him. The new person straightened up. He was soaking wet and he had bright red hair. He was wearing a white shirt that was just wet enough to show everyone large muscles.

"FRED!" the man yelled. Melissa slapped her hand onto his mouth and listened, expecting to hear footsteps thundering towards the room. It was silent. She took her hand away, glaring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"My name is Sirius Black," the man said dignifiedly. "And HE is Fred Weasley."

He pointed at the young man who looked to be about 13 or 14. Melissa stuck out her hand.

"Melissa Sparrow," she said, shaking Fred's hand.

"Will Turner."

"Elizabeth Turner."

"John Turner."

They all introduced each other and shook hands with Fred and Sirius.

"Where are we?" Fred asked, looking around.

"The Black Pearl. Why are you two here? Do you KNOW what Barbossa will do to you?" Melissa asked testily.

"Who is Barbassa?" Sirius asked.

"Let me put it this way: Barbossa will go to any means to get his way."

"In other words…?"

"Pure evil."

Fred glanced at Sirius when he thought that no one was looking (A/N: ooohh! What's it about?). Melissa wondered what it was about when she heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Hide!" she hissed at Fred and Sirius and shoved them into a closet. Just in time, too. At that moment, the door flew open and Ragetti (A/N: the guy with the wooden eyeball) walked in, twirling his gun.

"What?" Melissa asked, annoyed.

"The captain sent me. He heard voices."

"In his head, or in this room?" Melissa inquired. Ragetti sneered at her. He stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Melissa let Fred and Sirius out.

"That was Ragetti." Melissa explained to them while Sirius peeled off a pair of underwear from his head.

"Did he have a wooden eyeball?" Fred asked disgustedly.

"Yes."

Then, Barbossa stormed in. He stopped, a smile crossing his face at the sight of Fred and Sirius.

"Do ye know what we do with trespassers?" he asked Fred and Sirius.

"No," Sirius said, looking slightly scared.

Barbossa smiled evilly as he took out his gun.

"We shoot 'em."

Melissa's eyes widened, and she jumped in front of them.

"If you want to kill Fred and Sirius, you'll have to kill me too," she said. Fred smiled and stepped out from behind her, taking out his wand. Barbossa threw back his head and laughed evilly.

"Are ye goin' to PROD me to death?"

"Nope," said Fred simply and shouted, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

Barbossa crumpled to the ground in a heap. Melissa stared at the wand and slowly inched away.

"What. Is that. THING?" she asked, pointing to the wand.

"A wand," Fred said. "You know, casting magic spells, all that jazz."

"Whoa," said John disbelievingly.

"I GUESS you could call it strange, but to me, it's perfectly normal."

"So that means," Melissa said slowly. "That you're a wizard?"

"Yep."

…

Jack ran to the last pub on the island. He had already checked every other pub, and he was getting desperate.

'Besides,' he thought. 'If I don't hurry, Melissa could be…'

He didn't let himself finish the thought and instead ran into the pub. He immediately spotted Mr. Gibbs, and he looked sober. Then again, it DID take a LOT of rum to get him drunk. Jack raced over to him.

"Gibbs," he said in a low voice. "Melissa has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Mr. Gibbs exploded. "We have to find her!"

"My point exactly."

They ran out of the bar and raced to Gibbs house to talk with the others. They needed a plan.

A/N: YES, it's a new chapter! I'm sorry to all those who loathe crossovers, but I didn't get any feedback to who that person should've been, and I couldn't think of anyone else! REVIEW and flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	5. Big Bird is Coming

Me: Now I have FRED here to answer your reviews.

Fred: First off, **Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn**: She didn't use Harry 'cause she's lazy.

Me: smacks Fred on his head

Fred: OW!

Me: Get on with it!

Fred: Fine. Secondly, **2 drunk 2 remember my name**: We're sorry you hate HP, but we're happy that you like the story other than that.

Thirdly, **azkaban155155**: Your hypnosis didn't work, but GOOD TRY!

Fourthly, **phantom1391**: We're all glad that you like it!

Fifthly, **Jackeroe**: Thanks for the constructive criticism.

And last but most certainly not least, the one, the only-

Me: smacks him in the head again

Fred: OW! Fine. **Silverpaw**: Yes, Sirius WOULD get sucked somewhere he could get drunk.

Sirius: smacks him in the head

Fred: OW!

Me: BTW, I made a mistake on the last chapter. They ran to the PUB that Gibbs was staying in, not his house.

Disclaimer: ………………………. FINE! I DON'T OWN POTC OR HP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, there was a loud groan behind them. Melissa whirled around to see Barbossa getting up.

"Why isn't that stupid spell permanent?" she demanded.

"I… forgot about that," Fred said sheepishly.

"Thanks for telling us to get ready for him to wake up!" Melissa barked, taking out her sword. But Sirius had a better idea. He pulled out a silvery cloak.

"Fine time for you to get cold!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and threw the cloak over Elizabeth, Will, Melissa, Fred, and himself and waited. Melissa was squished between Fred and John and Will was between Elizabeth and Sirius.

"What's-" Melissa started, but Fred slapped a hand over her mouth. He held a finger up to his mouth. Just in time, too. Barbossa stood up and looked around.

"WHERE ARE YOU SIX!" he roared, and raced out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sirius threw off the cloak.

"You DO realize that we were only under a cloak and he couldn't see us, right?" Melissa asked uncertainly. Fred looked at her and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You sh-should've seen y-your face!" Fred choked out. Melissa glared at him. Sirius glanced at Fred, who had tears rolling down his face, and burst out laughing, too. They were both pointing and laughing at her. She glared at them, walked over to them, and slapped them both across the face.

"What was that for?" Fred demanded, rubbing his cheek where a handprint was forming. Sirius was also rubbing his face were an angry welt was forming instead of a handprint. His eye was twitching, and he was staring at Melissa.

"Well, have you ever insulted a pirate before?" she asked innocently.

Fred opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, and shut it again. Sirius was not so smart.

"Since when are GIRLS pirates?" he asked.

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since when can they not be pirates?" she asked.

"They aren't strong or fit enough."

Melissa glared at him again and slapped his other cheek.

"Strong enough for you?" she asked with only a hint of humor in her voice.

Sirius's eye was twitching again, and he was rubbing his cheek where ANOTHER angry welt was forming.

"Ow," he said, staring at Melissa. She smirked at him, a smirk that reminded Fred only too much of Malfoy. John cleared his throat.

"If we're all done discussing if girls can be pirates, then we should try and figure out a way to get out of here," he stated.

Melissa nodded.

"We could go through the window, but there are no lifeboats down there," John continued.

"We could Apparate," Sirius said. Melissa thought about it.

"Let's try," she said finally.

Sirius nodded and snapped his fingers, thinking hard of the place he wanted to go to. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Sirius exclaimed.

"There IS a possibility that, in this time, seeing we've never even HEARD of Apparating, no one knows HOW to, which causes some kind of barrier against it," Will suggested. Melissa groaned.  
"Just what we need, a barrier around one of the few ways to get out of here."

Her head dropped into her hands.

"The way I see it, we have two other options," she continued, muffled by her hands. "The first option would be to defeat and/or kill Barbossa and his crew, steal the ship, and sail back to Port Royal, although I have no idea how to get there."

"And the other option?" Elizabeth asked. Melissa raised her head.

"We need a rescue party."

"We need to form a rescue party!" Jack bellowed, slamming the table with his fist.

"Jack," Anamaria started, but Jack cut her off.

"There is no time to question! Let's move!"

All the pirates scurried off, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

_Melissa, if you get…well…an eternal nap, I will never forgive myself,_ he thought to himself.

"Hold on, little bird," he muttered. "Big bird is coming.

A/N: I FINALLY got my butt in gear and finished this chapter! "Big bird is coming." Heehee. Anyway, any suggestions for the next chapter? Include them in your review. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Oh my gosh, I am so-so sorry that I haven't been updating! It's just that I've been really busy with homework and other stories!

Sirius: Good thing that you have today off, eh?

Me: You said it. Okay, today I have looks down a list Sirius to answer your reviews!

Sirius: All right, let's start with **dan'sgirl: ** Well no DUH you hate it! It doesn't have Harry in it!

**Silverpaw: **Don't give him ideas!

**jacksparrowsdaughter: **Deal with it. And be kind! It's her first fic!

Me: But it's not my ONLY fic!

**Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn: **Oh yeah, she's tough! I can still feel it stinging!

Melissa: -grins-

Sirius: And last but not least, **fierce as a tiger: **I am honored that you think I'm cool. No, she's never heard of His Dark Materials and she's too lazy to get off her butt and update sooner.

Me: -decks him-

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

Melissa's head dropped back into her hands.

"I can't think of any other option!" she said. "Barbossa will kill us if we don't get rescued, and then he'll sail to Isla Demuarta!"

"So, in other words…?" John asked nervously. This time, Sirius answered.

"We're screwed."

Melissa tore her head from her hands and screamed.

"Ugh!" she said when she finally ran out of breath. "We're screwed, my dad doesn't even know where we're going, the only thing I can do is fight, and we can't even-"

She stopped, and everyone was shocked to see tears rolling down her face.

"My life is over!" she wailed. "I wanted to settle down with a man that I loved, have 2 kids, and watch them grow (A/N: hey, she's a girl! She's entitled to girly moments!)! Now I probably won't even live to 13!"

Everyone was speechless. John sat down next to her and faced her head towards him.

"Melissa, crying won't do anything," he said gently. "You're strong, smart, a bit dense at times, but your YOU. If you weren't you, who would you be? Think like YOU would. Think!"

Melissa stopped crying. She sat there for a moment, her eyes glazed over, deep in thought. Then she sprang into action.

"All right, listen up!" she barked, making everyone jump. "We'll split up into groups!"

"What's that going to do?" Sirius demanded. "We can go together!"

"I have a plan," she said simply. "And if one of us falls when we're together, then we all fall. If a single group falls, the rest of us still have a chance."

"That makes sense," Elizabeth said. Melissa grinned at her.

"Will and Elizabeth, you'll go together. Will, you'll probably have to use your other arm, seeing as your shoulder is broken. John, you'll go with Sirius-"

John interrupted her. "I'd rather go with you."

Melissa shook her head.

"We all need either a person who knows magic, or a swordsman. I can't go with you. You HAVE to go with Sirius. And besides-"

She grinned and shook her braid, where the diamond ring was still braided.

"I'm a big girl. Anyway, I'm going with Fred. Will and Elizabeth, I want you to sneak into Barbossa's quarters and try to find out as much as you can about his plans. Sirius and John, you two will try to incapacitate as many of the crew as you can with magic, muscles, or brains, seeing as they hate logic. Fred and I will…"

She stopped and grinned sheepishly.

"We'll do whatever we can."

Jack walked up to the harbor. It was midnight, and he and the crew were about to steal a ship to save Melissa.

"Are you ready?" he muttered to his crew. He saw the majority of the crew nod, and he crept onto the deck of a boat. He waved to everyone, and they jumped aboard.

"Alright, people! Let's hop to it!" he roared, and everyone scurried about, taking down the sails and such, as Anamaria took hold of the wheel. Jack grinned and lounged against the edge of the rail. Except for the fact that Melissa could very well be dead, he was where he belonged- out at sea.

"…And really bad eggs," he murmured as the ship took off.

A/N: YES! IT'S BEEN UPDATED!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: So…tired…can't…update…sooner…

Melissa: Awww… -gives hug-

Me: Thanks, Melissa! Now I have (good gosh, I'm low on characters) John to answer my reviewers.

John: Okay, first off, **Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn: **Yes, the plans on up and running! Some might even sense a bit of romance in this chapter!

Me: -raises an eyebrow- You're JEALOUS, aren't you, John?

John: NO!

Melissa: -blush-

John: -glarityglareglare-

**Silverpaw: **Sirius says thanks! So does Melissa.

**blackmagic365: **We're glad that you want her to update so much!

**Cookie Monster's Crystal Ball: **Well, it was one of those inescapable plot bunnies, I suppose.

**Vampiric Phantoms: **Yeah, I did good, didn't I?

Disclaimer: STOP ASKING ME! Oh, and John lied. You won't SENSE a BIT of romance, you'll SEE a LOT of romance! -winkwinknudgenudge-

Fred and Melissa crept out of the room, signaling to the others that the coast was clear. Everyone nodded and crept out also, hurrying quietly to their places, leaving Fred and Melissa standing there.

"Well," said Melissa, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's go."

Fred nodded and they silently crept out of the hallway, wincing at every squeak in the floorboards. They finally reached the deck, glancing around cautiously to make sure that no one else was on the deck. Suddenly, Melissa jumped.

"What?" Fred whispered, rushing over to her (A/N: all two inches…).

"I-I heard something," Melissa stammered. "I-I don't know what it was."

Fred stared at the person in front of him. In the course of however many minutes he had known Melissa, she had changed from a headstrong, stubborn pirate to a small, scared individual. It was as if she had let a disguise fall. In fact, just a few seconds ago, she had been spouting orders. Now, she was dependant on a complete stranger to help her.

"Melissa, what's going on with you?" Fred asked incredulously. "All of a sudden, you're so…. DEPENDANT on a person you don't even know!"

Melissa didn't answer.

"Melissa?"

"Look, Fred, I'm SCARED, okay?" Melissa burst out, her eyes shining with suppressed tears. "I'm scared and there's no way out of here! I've been trying to think of any way out, but my mind's blank! I'm stressed, tired, and completely freaked. Can't you cut me some slack (A/N: okay, if you, my more regular reviewers, don't like the sudden change in Melissa, TOO BAD! She's scared)?"

"Melissa, take a deep-"

"Look, can ANY guy comfort me?" Melissa said, now choked with sobs. "John did, but barely! It just suppressed it!"

"Look Melissa, just calm down-"

"CALM-!" she started to shriek, but just then, the ship lurched and she was pitched forward onto Fred, her lips crushing onto his. Her eyes widened, then closed as the kiss continued. Fred's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when Melissa moved away from him. Melissa blushed, and then ran ahead, desperate to get away from the moment.

Jakc and his crew were being battered by a fierce storm, battered to and fro.

"Hold 'er steady!" he yelled to his crew.

"Why are YOU so happy!" cried Anamaria.

"We're catching up!"

A/N: Short, I know, but I'm suffering from writers block. I am open to any ideas, just write them in the review.


End file.
